This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to electrical connectors having internal ground contacts.
It is sometimes desirable to provide socket-type connectors which interface one electrical system with another. For example, in a vehicle, an electrical socket receptacle may be provided as an interface between the electrical system of the vehicle and an external device, such as a radio which facilitates bi-directional communication between occupants of the vehicle and remote radio operators. For high powered radio systems, such as for military use and aviation use, the receptacle may include a large number of contacts to be engaged with corresponding pins of a mating plug connector. One connector, for example, includes five rows of connector contacts, with each row including twenty four contacts. The contacts include power contacts, ground contacts, and signal contacts.
Due to the large number of contacts in the receptacle and plug, substantial insertion and extraction forces are typically encountered when attempting to mate and unmate the plug to the receptacle. Large insertion and extraction forces are undesirable because it is difficult to ensure that the plug and receptacle are properly engaged. If the plug and receptacle are not properly engaged, performance and reliability of the radio system may be compromised. Additionally, from time to time it is necessary to disengage the plug from the receptacle, for example, to make repairs to the radio and/or the vehicle, and difficulties in removing the plug can frustrate such endeavors.
Additionally, the electronics in some systems may be particularly vulnerable to electrostatic discharge (ESD) when the plug connector is unmated from the  socket receptacle. The human body can build up static charges perhaps as large as 25,000 volts or more, and these buildups can discharge rapidly, generating a voltage discharge through the connector to sensitive electronic components. This is particularly a concern with digital equipment.